Omega Extinction Crisis
The Omega Extinction Crisis was a time of pandemic extinction on Planet Terra in 4000 AD, where countless species of plant and animal life were lost due to rampant pollution and destruction of natural resources. The Crisis was first theorized as early as 1970 AD as a possible consequence of mankind's rapid industrialization of the planet, but was largely dismissed by political agenda throughout human history. Cause Over time, as mankind's population and technology grew exponentially, the planet's climate and atmospheric composition changed dramatically, and was no longer habitable by many lifeforms. Species continued to go extinct as the water ways became acidic, corrosive and poisonous. Many areas of the planet became vast deserts due to acidic torrential rain falls and the temperature of the planet continued to rise out of control. At the peak of the Crisis, the world's scientists came to agree on an undeniable truth: within 100 years, Terra would no longer be able to support natural Human life. This realization set the world into chaos, as wars ensued competing for dwindling resources and world leaders struggled to maintain order in the face of humanity's impending doom. All of the planet's greatest minds approached the problem from different perspectives. Resolutions The Americus Union of the Western Hemisphere formed a coalition dedicated to solving the Crisis through genetic augmentation, with their primary objective to enhance the planet's lifeforms so that they could thrive in the new atmosphere. Meanwhile, the European Federation of the East sought deep space exploration as the solution, with their primary objective to create a new home for humanity in a distant solar system. The East and West fought violently in attempt to unite all of humanity behind their cause. However, both approaches seemed hopelessly bleak. The genetic experiments of the West showed some progress, but were many decades of research away from a viable solution and quickly running out of time. The space program of the East successfully developed an X-Drive engine to allow deep space travel for the first time in Human history, but there was no way of knowing how long it would take to find a suitable planet for colonization - or if such a planet even existed within their range. In the end, the East rallied the greatest support. By combining the world's remaining resources behind this cause, the European Federation led the development of mankind's last hope, the Arcship Noah. Only the Fittest Though the East did rally the greatest support, not all were permitted the right and privilege of finding a spot on the Archships. In fact, only those of exceptional talent or value were guaranteed a free spot on the ship. Including politicians and their families, the most brilliant minds and their families as well as historians, cultural Anthropologist, doctors, medics, members of the royal family and so on. All others had to undergo an extensive screening process to determine if they could qualify for a position upon the ship. Such qualifications would be determined by geneticists and scientist, looking for the best, strongest and greatest genes and characteristics to continue mankind's survival in deep space. Those found to have the slightest abnormality, disease or genetic error were not permitted; nor where any of their family members from fear of hereditary genes. Those sought after where those with the following characteristics: * The brightest minds * The strongest immune systems * The physically strong * The physically adapt * The physically beautiful * Those under 40 (for purposes of continuing mankind's existence) * Those with strong breeding potential * As many children as possible Those who did not meet the requirements, unfortunately, were left behind. Category:History